Bomberman 64 (2001)
Not to be confused with the Nintendo 64 game Bomberman 64 }}Bomberman 64 (ボンバーマン64) is a game for the Nintendo 64 that was released only in Japan. It has nothing to do with 1997's Baku Bomberman, also known as Bomberman 64 outside Japan. Bomberman 64 was the last official N64 game to be released in Japan. Although it has a similar focus on minigames as the Bomberman Land games, and uses the same "super deformed" character designs, it is not officially part of that subseries. Modes This game has several types of gameplay, each with its own mode. The names are loosely translated based upon the gameplay they exhibit. High score displays the high scores from some of the different modes. *Classic Mode *Panic Bomber Mode *Point and Click Game *Bomberman Park *High Scores Classic Mode This mode plays like the original Bomberman game. The player must defeat all the opponents and find the exit to advance to the next area. There are multiple exits in every stage, the yellow one will move you up the level grid and the red one will move it down. There is also a classic multiplayer mode available. Panic Bomber Mode This mode plays like the Panic Bomber Series. There is a single player mode where it plays endlessly until the player loses. It shows the high score before each try and the player can try as many times as they want. There's also a multiplayer option where up to 4 players can play at once in competition. You can also select what time of blocks you wish to use with Ballom shaped blocks being optional from the start. SameGame The object in this game to clear all the Bomberman blocks on screen. The only way to clear the blocks is to click on two or more of the same color that are touching. The columns will move together as blocks disappear and if you run out of moves then you lose. There are three sizes of grids to try: 13x6, 16x8, and 16x10. You can also change the type of blocks you want to use. This mode is based on the SameGame puzzle game originally released in 1985, which has been adapted by many other developers. It even uses the same name. Bomberman Park This mode plays similar to the games of the ''Bomberman Land'' series. The player can walk around the park and talk to the locals and play various minigames. In each minigame there is a high score to be beaten and with each record broken it increases the score card of the player. When your score card is high enough, you can access new areas of the park and new minigames. Fan translation In November 2016, the game received an unofficial patch made by fans that completely translates the game to English. http://www.romhacking.net/translations/2755/ To date, Bomberman Wars and ''Super Bomberman 4 ''have also been translated by fans. Gallery Title B642001.png|Title Modes B642001.png|Mode Select Classic Mode.png|Classic Mode, Stage Select Classic Mode Gameplay.png|Classic Mode Game Over B642001.png|Game Over High Score Screen.png|High Score Screen of Panic Bomber Mode PB Mode Gameplay.png|Panic Bomber Mode Bomberman Park Mode.png|Bomberman Park Bomb Factory.png|Bomb Factory Minigame High Scores.png|High Scores Classic Mode Clear.png|Classic Mode Clear WHITE BOMBER LOUIE AND POMMY SQUEEEEEEEEEE!.png|White Bomber, Louie, and Pommy References Category:Bomberman Games Category:Main Series Games Category:Panic Bomber Series